


Try It

by kurama3173



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/kurama3173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk shows Jake a good time while they're alone on LOTAK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Dirk and Jake were off adventuring together as a couple for several months, right? Well, I figure if Jake is indecisive and naive, and Dirk is pushy and sexual, and they are a couple of teenage boys in a romantic relationship together, SOMETHING must have happened. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say they went all the way, but I'm willing to bet that at some point, at least once, Jake got his dick sucked. So I wrote this fic about this little headcanon of mine. Enjoy!

Dirk sits on the edge of his bed and crosses his legs, patting the space next to him with a smug smirk in his boyfriend’s direction. Jake looks around nervously before sitting beside him. He can’t quite bring himself to look at the other boy, instead he pretends to be interested in the landscape of LOTAK outside the window.

“Jake,” Dirk says smoothly. He turns. The blond is doing that thing he can’t quite handle, looking at him over his shades with those unnatural and transfixing eyes.

“Y-yes?” he stammers. His boyfriend just shakes his head.

“Why d’you gotta be so nervous around me Jake?” he asks, leaning in towards his face. Jake glances to the side. He doesn’t have a good answer for that. Dirk can just be so bold, always taking the lead in their ventures around his toxic planet. Although they’ve been dating for some months, Jake often finds himself a little intimidated by the other boy.

“You know, if you’re not into me anymore, it’s cool, it’s not like I’m gonna kill you,” Dirk starts.

“No, criminy, Strider, I’m just a little nervous is all,” Jake cuts in. “You know how it is.” Dirk brushes Jake’s hair away from his eyes.

“Nah. I don’t, really. Not much makes me nervous,” he says, moving closer. Jake can feel his boyfriend’s breath on his lips.

“I can certainly see that,” Jake says, color rising in his cheeks. Dirk chuckles. He touches his lips to Jake’s for just a second.

“Damn you’re cute. Have I mentioned that today?” Jake rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Dirk, you have,” he says. Dirk smirks a little and kisses him again, lingering a little longer and touching his hand. Jake hesitates as usual, but just as predictably, kisses him back. The two of them are starting to get the hang of it, learning each other as they go.

“Jake,” Dirk murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. “Remember last time?” Jake’s face floods with color and he pulls back.

“I- good lord man, you jump straight to the punch, don’t you?” he sputters. Dirk chuckles lightly.

“Did you already forget that we came in here to make out, bro?” he asks, raising one eyebrow. Jake wrings his hands.

“Yes- I mean, no, but- gah, sheesh, do you really have to bring up that mess?” he asks. Dirk lays a hand on his thigh.

“Mmm, but you wouldn’t even let me make a mess of you,” he teases, causing Jake to give him a scandalized look. “C’mon. Talk to me. What did you think.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement, and Jake knows he’s not getting away without answering.

“It,” he starts, squeezing his eyes shut. The hand on his thigh gives him a gentle squeeze. “It was fun,” he admits. Dirk cups his chin and connects their lips again, while the hand that was on Jake’s thigh moves to the top button of his shirt. Jake kisses him back in his hesitant way and allows him to take control, making no protest when his shirt starts to fall open.

Dirk’s hand begins lightly tracing the lines of his chest, and his kisses become more forceful and impassioned. Jake’s heart races. Last time they made out in Dirk’s room, he had ended up with his pants open and Dirk’s hand inside them. Just the thought makes him blush, and from the looks of things, his boyfriend intends to at least repeat the incident.

Dirk slides Jake’s shirt off of his arms and moves down to kiss his neck sensually. His skin is lovely. _He_ is just positively lovely. Dirk’s heart thrums with warmth as he touches him, drawing soft sighs from the other boy. He wants Jake to be his first. He wants to be Jake’s first. To make that mark on him forever as the one who took his innocence. Not now. Jake isn’t ready for that big of a step. For now, he’ll settle for pleasuring the other boy until he sees stars.

“Dirk, how far are you-“ he’s cut off by Dirk’s mouth against his.

“I told you, I’m not going to ask you to go all the way,” he reassures him between kisses.

“I… okay,” Jake sighs, relieved. Dirk returns to kissing down his neck, stopping to suck at his collarbone. He releases the skin with a pop, and Jake squeaks. Dirk emits a low chuckle and kisses at his right nipple, relishing in the gasp that comes from his boyfriend. He clamps his lips over it and sucks gently, and Jake grips his shoulder. He lingers there for only a few moments before kneeling between Jake’s legs, kissing lower, and lower, until he reaches the waistband of his shorts. Jake’s breath hitches when he runs his tongue along the edge where the fabric stops.

“I want to make you feel good, Jake,” he says, looking up at him. Jake swallows hard. Dirk kisses the line of hair leading into his shorts and thumbs the button at the front. “Will you let me?”

Jake’s face is vibrant red now, and when he opens his mouth to speak, no words come out. Does Dirk really mean to..? He’s never let anyone see him naked before. Surely it’ll feel good, right? Even still, he’s terribly nervous and unsure. Dirk’s fingers have freed the button from its clasp now. He needs to answer quickly.

“Hang on there mate,” he says shakily. Dirk stops, and looks up at him patiently. Jake’s hand comes up to his face. “It’s just… a trifle embarrassing, you know?” Dirk nods.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he reminds him. “I want to do this for you. Doesn’t mean you have to let me.”

“I know. Gosh. I just, you know, I’ve never done this before, I mean you didn’t even see anything scandalous last time around,” he says awkwardly, flushing again at the thought of their last encounter.

“I touched it, though,” Dirk says. “Isn’t that kinda worse?” He rubs Jake’s inner thigh absentmindedly as the other boy’s face blooms into a whole new shade of red.

“P-perhaps,” he says.

“Look. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop and back off,” says Dirk. “Seriously though, I think you’ll like it.” Jake sighs, removing his hand from his face. He looks to the side self-consciously.

“Ah… fine,” he says quietly. “Just don’t laugh at me.” Dirk cocks his head to the side a little.

“Laugh at you? I’m the one who’s gonna be sucking dick,” he says. Jake makes a scandalized noise and hides his face in his hands. Dirk chuckles. “I’m not going to laugh at you, man. I’m doing this for you. I’m not going to do anything to make you feel like shit about it.”

“Okay,” Jake says softly. Dirk kisses his stomach and gives his thigh a reassuring squeeze. A surge of adrenaline goes through him. He is, at long last, going to see Jake English naked. Something he’s fantasized about since he was thirteen is right in front of him, waiting to be freed from those too-tight shorts. He tugs the zipper down and slides the khaki shorts down his boyfriend’s thighs and to his boots. No, that won’t do. He pulls his shoes off, then his socks, then those pesky shorts.

Now all that’s left on Jake’s body is a pair of gray boxer briefs with an obvious bulge, and his cute square glasses. Dirk starts at his knee, littering kisses along his inner thigh until his lips meet fabric. Jake is so very warm, and his legs are so well muscled. Dirk wouldn’t mind having them wrapped around his waist sometime. Mmm.

But for now, he has a job to do, and those boxer briefs are in the way. He palms Jake through the fabric, and the other boy gasps quietly. His other hand takes hold of the elastic of his underwear, and he counts it as a small victory when he receives no objection. Slowly, carefully, so as not to cause him to panic, Dirk pulls them down over his hips and down his thighs, allowing his erection to spring forward. Jake shudders and makes a small noise, watching Dirk with wide eyes.

Before touching him, Dirk takes a second just to take in the sight. His gorgeous boyfriend, completely naked for him, and fuck, is that a nice dick. It’s a little smaller than his own, and it’s perfectly proportioned, and the same subtle bronze as the rest of his skin. The dark hair around it is neatly trimmed, which honestly surprises him. Fuck. One of these days he’ll ride that thing. Just one step at a time.

“Is it… okay?” Jake asks in a small voice, peeking out from behind one hand. Dirk looks up at him.

“Shit, dude, where’d all your bravado go?” he says. “Yeah it’s okay. God damn. Why didn’t you tell me you had such a nice cock?” Jake’s other hand flies up to his face, and Dirk can see that his ears are flushed bright red again. He chuckles.

“Just- yeah,” Jake manages to say. Dirk kisses his thigh.

“Quit worrying so much,” he says softly. He wraps his hand around the base of the shaft, and Jake sighs. He starts out slow, stroking up and down, trying to get him to relax. Jake remains tense and nervous, watching him intently. Dirk looks up at him over the top of his shades again, his piercing gaze making Jake’s breath catch.

“Relax,” he says calmly. “I’m going to treat you right. Just tell me if you need me to stop, and we’re done.” Jake nods slowly. He can do this. He can trust his mate.

“O…kay,” he says finally. “I’m alright.” Dirk wraps his free arm around his back and leans his head against his stomach. His hair tickles, and it actually helps Jake loosen up a bit. Dirk looks wonderfully content nuzzling up to his bare skin and stroking him languidly.

Jake’s small gasps and sighs are the only sounds in the room for a while, as Dirk touches him patiently. His head is canted back now, and the tension in his muscles is slipping away. He’s naked, and Dirk is touching him, and it feels nice, and he can do this! His boyfriend seems to pick up on this, because he begins kissing the soft skin of his stomach and moving steadily down. Jake’s breath hitches when his chin bumps the tip of his dick, but he remains calm, letting him do his thing.

Finally, Dirk plants a kiss next to his shaft, then, looking up at him for one last confirmation, kisses the underside of him just below the head. Jake makes a tiny squeak, but nods, giving him permission to go forward. Dirk’s tongue slips between his lips and drags slowly up the length of him, pausing at the tip. He hums as he seals his lips around him, and Jake moans shamelessly. Dirk’s lips twitch into what would be a smirk if he wasn’t otherwise occupied.

He slides his hand up and down, and matches its speed with his mouth, twisting his hand slightly and working the head with his tongue. He would be lying if he said he’d never looked up videos on how to do this, in the hopes that he would eventually meet Jake, or some other guy who struck his fancy. It seems to be paying off, too, because Jake is barely able to remain sitting up, leaning back on wobbly arms. His breathing is labored, and each time Dirk sinks lower onto him, he moans marvelously. This is what he’s fantasized about, lying awake in his room at night and pretending his own hand is Jake’s. He has the boy he’s dreamed about in his room, in his arms, in his mouth, and his heart is beating a million times per minute.

Not that Jake knows any of that, or if he does, he’s not coherent enough to think of it now. All he can concentrate on is the heat of Dirk’s mouth around him, and the warmth of his body. It just feels _so overwhelmingly good_. How did he learn to do this anyhow? Every time that tongue laves over the head of his cock, he sees white and loses control of his voice. How loud is he being? Dirk won’t care. This is what he’s going for, right? He looks down and sees his boyfriend’s head bobbing up and down on him. Oh god, why is that so hot? Dirk wants to make him feel exquisite, that’s why he’s willing to do this. That expert tongue flicks at his slit and his mind goes blank.

Dirk keeps a steady pace, hand and mouth moving in unison. He wants to take him in deeper. He pushes his mouth down onto Jake’s shaft and gags slightly. He can take about 2/3rds of him, but the rest is a no-go. Ah well. He’ll get better at this. Jake’s arms collapse out from under him and he hits Dirk’s bed with a soft thump. One of his hands reaches down to tangle into his blonde hair, pushing him down, and he doesn’t even mind. He knows he’s making Jake melt, and his heart swells.

“Ohh, god, Dirk-“ Jake gasps. Dirk feels his own cock twitch. What a lovely sound. “Diiiirk, I’m- I’m coming, don’t-“ Suddenly, Dirk’s mouth fills with something bitter and salty, and it startles him. He seals his lips around him and catches it all, wanting to do this right, for him. Jake lets out a choked cry and grips his hair painfully, before going limp entirely. His labored breathing rings through the little bedroom, and Dirk sits up. Jake looks up at him, blushing madly. Reality is coming back to him now, and he is now very aware of Dirk sitting over him with a mouthful of his come.

“Dirk,” he squeaks. “Spit that out, that’s gross.” Dirk pulls his shades down his nose and stares him right in the face as he swallows. Jake’s face floods with color. “Dirk! Heavens to betsy!”

“It’s not so bad,” Dirk says smoothly, wiping his mouth. “It was worth the noise you made.” Jake curls up on himself, suddenly conscious of how naked he is. Dirk picks a blanket up off the floor and tosses it onto him.

“Thank you,” he says sheepishly. Dirk sets his clothes up on the bed. He pulls his boxers under the blanket and works them on, and sits up, looking down at his hands. “Wow. We really did do that, didn’t we?” he asks shyly. Dirk pulls his head forward and kisses him on the forehead.

“It’s okay, you know. You don’t have to feel bad,” he says. Jake nods, adjusting his glasses.

“I know, it’s just a lot to take in,” he says. “And don’t you make any euphemisms, Strider!” Dirk chuckles.

“Take your time,” he says gently. “We don’t have to do it again. I just wanted you to experience it.” Jake blushes deeper.

“I dunno. Maybe. We’ll see.” Dirk leans in to kiss him, but he pulls away.

“Ew, mate, you can’t kiss me after where your mouth has been!” Dirk instead settles for nuzzling his cheek affectionately. “Sheesh, you’re cuddly all of a sudden.”

“Sure, so I can give my boyfriend the orgasm of his life, but I can’t snuggle up to him afterward? I see how it is,” Dirk says with a little smirk. Jake sputters again.

“Who said it was the best of my life! And- and don’t take that as a challenge! Ahhh Dirk cut it out!” But he’s no match for his boyfriend’s strength and speed. Dirk gets his kiss. And the two of them fall onto the bed for a nice, long nap. 


End file.
